The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuating apparatus in accordance with the preamble of the main claim. Such an apparatus is known from DE 101 19 939 A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,919 B2). The disclosure of DE 101 19 939 A1 is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length.
This known apparatus is complex in terms of the way in which contact is made with the ground contact and the way in which it is sealed, with the result that there is need for improvement in particular from the point of view of suitability for mass production and ease of fitting.
The object of the present invention is therefore to improve the ease of fitting and contact-making for the generic apparatus.